A femtocell is a small cellular base station that provides a mobile communication service in a comparatively narrow area. The femtocell has various advantages of expanding indoor service coverage, improving a service quality, and effectively providing various wired and wireless integrated services. In addition, the femtocell has low installation and maintenance fees. Further, the femtocell can be installed in any location where an Internet channel is available.
Due to such advantages of the femtocell, the femtocell has been receiving greater attention lately. Advances in the femtocell have lead to development of an integrated femtocell. The integrated femtocell supports heterogeneous networks such as a mobile network and a wireless data network. In order to provide a service seamlessly to a user in such an integrated femtocell, there is a need for developing a method for effectively performing handoff in the integrated femtocell.